Anna Orion
= Anna Orion = Edit 4 16… = Background = Anna Orion grew up on the harsh desert wastes of Messia. When she was of age she was expelled from her home in the capital city of Mekonta to find her own way. Joining the entourage of the passing Oil Baron Ghant Halalzahar, she quickly adapted to her new role of a Chem-Hunter, quickly becoming addicted to the volatile but pleasurable substances she and her companions consumed to enhance their strength and reflexes. Quickly climbing the ranks due to her natural cruelty and beauty, Anna rose to join her Oil Baron's personal honour guard and became his personal attendant. For four years her life she continued the plundering of other Oil Barons, slaying deadly Messian mutants, and participating in many hedonistic acts in the name of Slaanesh, learning to love her position of power within her group. However one fateful day Ghant Halalzahar's mining corps encountered several lesser united Oil Barons who had grown jealous at Ghant's fortune. Even though Ghant was outnumbered, his Chem-Hunters were more than a match for the petty armies of the other Oil Barons. It was only until after eight hours of unrelenting combat that the Oil Barons released their secret weapon, a horde of eighty-eight Khorne Berserkers. What should have been an easy victory quickly became a bloody free-for-all as the Khornates butchered and slaughtered the remains of their "allies" before turning on Ghant's remaining army. The ensuing battle between the Berserkers of Khorne and the Chem-Hunters of Slaanesh was a brutal affair, but ultimately due to the massive reinforced oil rigs Ghant controlled, the battle was won. Severely depleted of manpower, Anna and her remaining troops rounded up the remaining Khorne Berserkers that they had captured with vehicle propelled containment nets meant for restraining swathes of nightside mutants and imprisoned them to be sacrificed to Slaanesh and to use their superhuman chemical compounds as potentially new ingredients. After celebrating their narrowly-won victory, Anna and the rest of her Chem-Hunters retired to their compartments, a grave mistake. Soon after Anna awoke to the sounds of battle, the Berserkers had broken free from their restraints and with an unholy fury continued their slaughter on the tired and unarmed Chem-Hunters. Without time to suit up or take their drugs, they were easily overtaken and butchered. As for Anna, she fought to keep her lord Ghant safe, but was ultimately powerless to stop them and took a powerfully concussive blow to the head as the last thing she saw was her companions torn apart. When Anna awoke she was drenched in gore and could barely move out from the pile of bodies she had been thrown in, mistaken for dead. What she saw was a scene of total carnage. The people she had called her friends and family were splayed across the entire complex of the main oil rig. Stumbling out of the wreckage she felt nothing but anger for the death of her comrades, but more so anger at the fact that she was unable to stop their deaths, but as she played the images of their gruesome deaths a thought formulated in her head. It was suicide to keep your foes alive, all it would have taken for everyone she cared for to still be alive was a few more swings of their swords. It was then that she gave herself to this new ideal, one without mercy, without extravagance, one that made sure her enemies were dead. She adopted this ideal so that she would never be caught unawares and defeated ever again, so that she could protect those she cared for. From then on Anna Orion wandered the wastes, earning a reputation as a beautiful, but deadly Chem-Hunter that took near suicidal jobs to obtain resources near heavily-infested mutant lands. Was later confirmed to be the galaxies worst guide. Profile Wounds: 19 Skills Athletics: +10 Awareness: +10 Command: +10 Commerce: Trained Common Lore (Tech): Trained Common Lore (War): Trained Common Lore (Messia): Trained Common Lore (Screaming Vortex): Trained Forbidden Lore (Mutants): Trained Forbidden Lore (Archeotech): Trained Intimidate: Trained Linguistics: Low Gothic: Trained Linguistics: Messian: Trained Navigation (Surface): Trained Operate (Surface): +10 Parry: +10 Survival: +10 Security: Trained Tech-Use:Trained Trade (Cartographer): Trained Talents & Traits Frenzy Street Fighting Pity the Weak Flesh Render Cleaving Blows Duelist Ambidextrous Two Weapon Wielder The Quick and the Dead Beserk Charge Cold Hearted Counter Attack Hatred Mutants Jaded Lightning Reflexes Light Sleeper Quick Draw Rapid Reload Resistance Poisons Weapon Training (Chain Las Primary SP) Sure Strike Disarm Technical Knock Habitual User Taste of Home Equipment Main Equipment GOREDRIVER "Yousho" 1d10+5 pen 4 Tearing Balanced Chastenator Best Quality "Zoushou" 1d10+3 pen 4 Mono Duelist Grip Venom Drip Best Quality Light Power Armour Secondary Equipment Injector Respirator/gas mask 100 messian chem hunter drugs Lasgun Stub Revolver Corruption Points: 20 Gifts of the Gods / Rewards of the Dark Gods Nothing Category:Character Category:Female